Really, Really
by inspired4life
Summary: What happened after they left the train station? Did Moose just get caught up in the excitement, or does he really want more than a friendship with Camille? Follow them as they balance their new budding romance, life at the Vault, and college.
1. What Now?

**Camille POV**

_What now_?

This question has plagued my mind for the past few hours. After our kiss at the train station I thought I had gotten everything I wanted. Moose had finally shown me he cared for me more than a friend. After saying goodbye to Natalie and Luke we all headed back to the Vault to celebrate our win from the night before. You could feel the excitement pouring off of everyone as we entered the Vault that morning. Moose's face lit up as he gave me a tour of the place. Of course we spent the majority of the tour looking at the wall of shoes thanks to Moose's obsession with them.

"Hey Moose, whose the better dancer?" Moose turned to look at the Santiago twins.

The twins were apparently trying to settle a disagreement. As Moose tried to understand what they were saying, I took this opportunity to sneak away. I needed some time to think about how I was going to talk to Moose about the kiss. I was pretty sure he wanted the same thing I did but I needed to be sure.

I found a couch, sat down, closed my eyes and once again tried to soak in the past few days' events. Dancing has always been one of my loves. Dancing with the Pirates was amazing and I honestly can't wait to do it again. Although, now that Moose is double majoring he might not have time to dance with the crew. It wouldn't be the same if I danced without Moose.

"Camille?" I open my eyes to see Anala smirking at me.

"What are you doing?" Anala asked.

"Oh you know, just replaying in my mind how I will take over the world"

Anala grinned. "Well, in that case count me in!"

We both giggled as she sat down next to me.

After a brief pause she asked the one question that I was still trying to answer. "So you and Moose huh?"

I was about to shoot down her question with an answer like "It's not like that, we're just friends" but I knew how insane that would sound considering she had witnessed the kiss at the train station. I wasn't sure how I felt about talking to her before I got a chance to talk to Moose. Then again, I do need some help figuring this out…..

"We haven't really gotten a chance to talk about it yet" Anala nodded her head and I could tell she was thinking what to say next. Before she had a chance, I decided to go for it and tell her what was really on my mind.

"I have no idea what is going on in his head. It's driving me nuts! Did he kiss me just because he got caught up in the moment from watching Natalie and Luke? Then I wonder why he's been acting a little funny around me ever since the Pirates got back together. Does he regret the kiss? Does he want to pretend it didn't happen? Why hasn't he asked me about it yet? Ugh!" Wow, I think I just said all of that without taking a breath.

Anala turned to face me and with an amused look on her face said "O-kay, Camille, I see the way he looks at you, you are his world. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. You guys just need to talk, and from the look of it, you should do it quickly before you combust."

"I know, I just don't know how to start that conversation. It's not every day you kiss your best friend and want to ask 'so you want to do it again?' I just need to think it through before I potentially make a fool of myself."

"I'm sure he's just as nervous Camille. I think the guys are getting ready to head downstairs, are you coming?"

"Yeah, let me just go find Moose. We have to get back to campus soon"

**Moose POV**

"Oh….." The guys and I have been messing around in the speaker room for a while now. I keep thinking I should really go find Camille but I'm sure she is fine. The guys are having a battle between each other and next to go are Jacob and Jason. The Ticks keep saying we should bring the battle downstairs to the club. We all thought that was a good idea and Anala volunteered to go round everyone up.

As Jason and Jacob battled my thoughts drifted back to Cam. I'm surprised none of the guys have brought her up yet. I mean, we did kiss in front of them all just hours ago. They know she is my best friend but I hadn't told any of them about my new feelings for her recently. When Cam left my dorm room that night of the Halloween party, I felt like my heart had been torn in half. She is my best friend and I let her down, big time. I know now I should have just told her I was dancing again. She would have supported me but instead I kept ditching her and made her feel like she wasn't important.

I'm not glad I made her feel that way but if we had not had that time apart, I wouldn't have realized how much I missed her. That day we danced together in the street will be one of my favorite memories together. Cam is my rock and I don't know what I would do without her. Great, I'm sounding like a girl now!

"Moose, you coming?" Jacob's question pulled me out of my thoughts. While strolling down memory lane the crew had started to head downstairs. I was about to answer when I saw Cam walk into the room.

Jacob had left the room, leaving Cam and I alone.

She looked nervous for some reason…. "Hey Cam! All the guys are heading downstairs, let's go!" I started walking towards her and the door.

"Moose, I, uh, "Cam stuttered. Why is she so nervous? I know we haven't talked since the kiss but I'm pretty sure she wanted that to happen. Oh no, is she regretting it? Before I could say anything, the Ticks came back in claiming they left something in the room.

Cam quickly composed herself and said "yeah, let's go. Just remember we have class later so we can't stay long"

With my signature grin I looked at my girl. _My girl_, I liked the sound of that. "What would I do without you?"

Cam smiled while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know, I really don't"

**Camille POV**

It's just Moose Camille. Calm down. He's your best friend. You can do this.

I was giving myself this pep talk as I entered the speaker room. Moose and Jacob were the only ones left. I was slightly relieved. As much as I wanted to talk to Moose I didn't want to do it here. When Jacob left the room leaving Moose and I alone, I started to panic. Thank goodness we were interrupted by the Ticks.

Moose and I headed downstairs to the club for some more celebrating. All I could think of as we joined our friends was, _what now_?


	2. Three

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has signed up for story alert! I am excited to continue this story. I can't say how often I will update but it will be at least every week. I may even start another chapter tomorrow but life is pretty hectic right now. Also, I'm not sure how the whole beta thing works but if anyone is interested please let me know. **

**Camille POV**

Three. I've come to hate this number. Why you wonder? Let's think of my top THREE reasons.

Number one. It's been three days since THE kiss. Yup, three whole days. 72 hours, give or take a few. You get the idea. Have Moose and I talked about said event yet, no. While I was at first very nervous, I am practically ready to scream at the top of my lungs I LOVE YOU MOOSE! Actually, I should think about that, it could speed things up….

Number two. I've had three big chances to tell Moose how I feel and he always manages to change the topic. It's like he knows what's coming and runs for the hills.

Number three. I roll over on my right side and have a visual reminder why I hate this number. It is now 3 am, a time when I should be sleeping. However, for the second night in a row I stare up at my ceiling wondering where to go from here.

It's during this dreamless morning that I realize, today is the day! Moose and I really need to talk. I run through the scenario of how our talk will go in my mind one more time before I finally doze off to sleep.

**Moose POV**

Three. The number of classes I have this morning. As excited as I was about majoring in both Engineering and Dance, somehow I didn't think through what this would do to my precious beauty sleep. Hey, a man has to give his curls the proper attention!

Cam and I exchanged texts this morning about meeting up for lunch. Even though she and I have hung out the past few days I have been doing everything I can to steer the conversations away from our potential new romance. I know this is crazy because all I want to do is kiss her again. After another restless night of tossing and turning, I've finally decided I need to tell her how I feel. Only three classes standing in my way.

**Camille POV**

"Thanks Camille. I'll catch up with you tomorrow to work on that report." Kristin began packing up her things and I nodded to affirm what she said. This being my last class of the morning I was excited to meet up with Moose for lunch.

Walking out towards the courtyard I took out my phone hoping Moose didn't cancel on me. Yesterday he got caught up with a study group and couldn't meet me at our planned time. Sure enough….

M: Hey Cam, can't make it for lunch, meet later?

C: Why, got a hot date?

M: U know it!

C: Blonde, long legs?

M: How did u know?

C: K, have fun with Barbie, what time u want to meet?

M: No worries Cam, Brad may be blonde, but he is no Barbie! 3 work?

C: Should be fine. See u then!

There it is again, that number three.

**Later that afternoon…**

**Moose POV**

Note to self, always look at your phone before answering. After getting the third degree from my mom, I was on my way to meet Cam. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom but seriously, I do know how to take care of myself. She is so worried I don't know how to behave now that "I'm a man." Her words, not mine. The end of our conversation was still playing in my mind.

"_Honey, are you taking enough showers. You know you need to-"_

"_Mom, stop it. I would pass any hygiene test."_

"_Okay, good. You know it's important for you to be presentable if you're ever going to meet a special someone"_

"_Moooom, seriously? We are not talking about this."_

"_It's true honey. You need to focus on school but you know you haven't dated anyone since that one girl, what's her name-"_

"_Sophie."_

"_Yeah, Sophie. Actually, I don't think she liked my cooking much. I'm not surprised it didn't work out for you two-_

"_This is intriguing, really, but I need to meet Cam soon Mom so I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"_Oh, I can't believe I forgot to ask. How is she Moose? Are you taking care of her? You better be watching out for her. You know how college men can be, always-"_

"_Cam is fine." I let out a loud sigh._

"_Okay, okay. I can't help it if I worry about my two kids. You know I think of Camille as my daughter. Alright, I'll let you go. Be safe Moose and tell Cam we miss her."_

"_I'll do that. I'll talk to you later Mom. Tell Dad hi for me."_

"_Oh, and Moose honey don't forget you said you would come home for Thanksgiving. Make sure you tell Cam she is welcome as well."_

_Sensing that my mom would never end this conversation I decided to toy around with her._

"_Alright Mom. Got to go now. Swarms of girls swooning over my irresistible charm-"_

"_Okay, Okay. Just call us soon and we'll talk about when to get your bus ticket home."_

"_Bye Mom"_

"_Love you Moose, talk to you soon"_

I can't help but laugh out loud as I recall how ridiculously hard it is to get my mom to end any conversation. There's always one more thing she needs to ask me or one more thing to remind me to do. Cam always has patience with my mom and her never ending stories.

I abruptly stop. There she is, my girl. I spot Cam a few paces in front of me. Her back is to me and I can hear her talking on the phone. From the sound of it, she's probably talking to Ty. He's been calling her more often lately with details about the wedding. He and Nora are finally getting hitched! I'm actually pretty excited to catch up with some old friends this summer.

"Alright, love you too." Cam closed her phone and began to turn around in my direction.

Before she saw me I belted out, "Hey Chameleon, ready to go?"

Obviously startled she squeaked "Moose don't do that!"

With the shock wearing off Cam let said, "Yeah, let me just grab my bag and we can head out."

**Camille POV**

I hated when he did that. He was always sneaking up on me. Didn't he know I become easily disoriented just from hearing his voice? Now mix in the element of surprise and I practically faint.

While grabbing my bag Moose started asking how Ty's doing. I guess he overheard part of the conversation.

"He's good. Their getting ready to go on tour again so he's super busy getting everything ready for that. Nora is apparently freaking out over some bridesmaid-"

Uh- oh, I know that look.

"I lost you at 'good' didn't I?" I laughed as Moose grinned. I could tell he was thinking about something else.

Hesitantly I asked, "Everything okay Moose?"

Moose shrugged his shoulders. "I'm great Cam. I think I just need some Chameleon time.."

"Your wish is my command! Come on. Race you to the bench, on the count three. 1, 2, 3…."

Of course Moose didn't wait for three, but for the first time today I was okay with the number. I was ready to take the leap and cross the finish line.

Hopefully the first place winner gets Moose's heart.

**AN: Next chapter…..they finally talk!**


	3. Something More

**Camille POV**

This is the first time since starting at NYU that Moose and I have really explored the Central Park area. I love this time, Moose and Camille time that is. Though, we could have picked a warmer day to wander around. It's now the middle of November and winter is in the air.

"Cam, you cold?" Moose has stopped walking and is now looking at me waiting for an answer. I guess he noticed me shivering.

"A little, let's head somewhere to grab a quick bite to eat. I have to get back to campus soon but there was something I wanted to talk about."

Moose ran his fingers through his curls, a clear sign that he was nervous about something. I knew what that something was and it was time to clear the air.

"Yeah, sure. Let's head to that pizza place you like around the corner."

Joking I said, "Don't you need to keep up your figure now that you're a dance major?"

Smirking Moose replied "You checking out my figure Cam?"

I could feel my face begin to flush and I prayed he couldn't tell.

Moose continued "I need my energy if I am going to keep up with you. Besides, I know you love your pizza!"

He had a point. He told me several times in High School that I was the only girl he knew, besides Andie, who didn't count every calorie I put into my body.

The Pizzeria came into view and I couldn't help wonder if he has ever checked out my figure.

**Moose POV**

As we entered the Pizzeria I scanned the place to look for a semi-private table. I knew no one would really care what we talked about in here but this will be the most important conversation I will have with Camille.

_Don't screw this up Moose!_

**Camille POV**

Moose grabbed us a table while I placed our order. I used this time to give myself a pep talk. I had felt so comfortable and free this afternoon as Moose and I hung out but now my butterflies were surfacing.

Pushing any apprehension and worry down, I grabbed our drinks and headed to my best friend.

**Moose POV**

This is it. Here she comes. It's now or never.

**Camille POV**

I sat across from Moose and began what might be the most important conversation of my adult life. Its effects may change the course of our relationship forever. Here goes nothing…..

"So, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." I studied Moose's face for any clue to what he was thinking. I was surprised to see how focused he was on what I was saying. I guess I have his attention.

"I have some things I want to tell you but I'm not sure where to start." I drew a deep breath in and Moose reached across the table to grab my hand.

"Cam, I'm listening. Whatever it is you can tell me."

If I was going to be able to breathe I needed my hand back. As I slid it back down to my lap I thought I saw disappointment flash across Moose's face.

"Alright, but just listen because I'm afraid I will chicken out if I don't get it out all at once." I lifted my eyes from my lap.

As soon as our eyes locked, all the worry was gone. I knew what I wanted and all I could do is pray it's what he wants as well.

"Moose, I like you. I mean, I have always liked you obviously because you're my best friend. A few years ago when we started hanging out more, just the two of us, I started to see you differently. I didn't know what it was at first but now I know I don't want to be your best friend."

Moose drew in a sharp breath of air and he looked like someone had just taken all his shoes away from him.

"Moose, let me finish before you freak out. Okay?" He nodded.

"What I mean is, I want more from you. I think you are an amazing person. You are the first person I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thought before I go to sleep. I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with on the dance floor. I love that we are both going to NYU and I can't wait to watch you become everything you have dreamed of."

I paused and after drawing in a deep breath, began the next statement that would change everything.

"Moose, I don't want to just be your best friend because I want something more. When you kissed me at the station I caught a glimpse of my dream coming true. Moose, I have wanted to kiss you for a long time."

"Really?" his voice squeaked.

"Let me finish Moose."

"Sorry."

I couldn't help but smile as I finished what I wanted to say. "I guess what I am trying to say is I like you as more than a friend Moose. I was hoping after we kissed you felt that way but it's been several days and you haven't mentioned anything about it. I keep thinking you didn't really mean it and just got caught up in the moment. Moose, I need to know if you see me in your future as more than your best friend."

"Can I speak now?" He was smiling, which was a good sign.

I nodded.

"Cam, I-"

"Here you go." The waitress placed our pizza down in the middle of the table. Great timing, not.

"Can I get anything else for you two?" she asked. We both quickly shook our heads.

"Alright, let me know if you do." I watched her walk away and slowly locked in on Moose's eyes.

**Moose POV**

Wow. I've been freaking out for days now and turns out Cam has liked me all along. For years even. I can't believe I didn't notice. Actually, I can but now I feel awful for not seeing the signs.

"Cam, I-"

Thanks to the waitress, I was interrupted. I can tell Cam is irritated by her presence. When she leaves neither of us reach for the pizza. I guess she is waiting to hear my answer. Here it goes…..

"Camille, you are my best friend. I actually hope you will always be my best friend. You've always been there for me and stuck with me even when I didn't deserve it. I'm happy we are going to NYU together too. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather experience this part of my life with."

I noticed she started to look down as I continued to drag out my answer. She probably thought I was going to reject her and say I wanted to take back the kiss.

I reached for her chin, tilted her head up gently and gave her my answer.

"Yes Chameleon. Yes, I want more."

We just stared into each other's eyes until the spell was broken by a beeping sound. What in the world?

I let go of Cam's chin and felt aggravated that yet another time we had been interrupted.

With an annoyed look on her face, that I'm sure mimicked mine, she pointed down to my bag.

"Moose, it's your phone. You must have gotten a text."

"I'll check it later." Except, whoever was texting me was relentless. My phone beeped again.

"Well, look at it. Whoever it is really wants to get ahold of you."

Annoyed I reached down and saw it was Luke. I looked over what he had texted and being that he was not in a hospital somewhere dying, I texted him back that I would call him later. Satisfied, I turned my phone off and redirected my attention back to Cam.

**Cam POV**

"Listen, Cam I knew what I was doing at the station. I wanted to kiss you and I don't regret it. I'm not exactly sure where we go from here but I do want to give 'us' a shot. I mean, I _was_ born to be the Ashley to your Mary-Kate."

I laughed at this and I was glad he had broken the tension.

"First things first, let's eat this pizza before it gets cold." I started to reach for a slice when Moose stopped me. He grabbed my right hand, cupped his hands around it, and stared deep into my eyes.

"Cam, before we devour this pizza I need to ask you something."

Afraid my voice would betray me I simply nodded.

"Camille Gage, would you do me the honor of being not only my best friend in the whole wide world, but my girlfriend?"

"Really?"

Moose's eyes lit up, he smiled, and in a confident voice said "Really, really."

**AN: Next chapter, some fun with the Pirates! I'm only home one night this week so depending on how motivated I am, the next update will most likely come next weekend. **


	4. O Happy Days

**Moose POV**

To say I was happy this past week would be an understatement. I had passed a really hard math test, aced a new dance routine, and had my first date with Camille. Luke won't stop teasing me saying he can practically hear my smile when I text him. Though, I quickly shot back that he can't stop talking about Natalie. Guess we both have our heads in the clouds.

Camille and I didn't do anything fancy for our first official date but with her I've never felt the need to impress. We know each other so well that we really don't need to do the awkward "getting to know you" dates. I think it will still take some time to adjust to the romance side of things but I am really glad we both agreed to take things slow. This is one relationship I don't want to rush because I could potentially lose not only a girlfriend, but my best friend.

We don't have a lot of time together during the week but we have decided Friday nights and Saturdays will be our time together. Camille wanted to check out a new art exhibit at a gallery tonight which brings me to this point now, standing in my dorm room listening to my roommate tell me I look like a prep boy. I decided trying to explain to him why people generally dress in more than rags to something like an art gallery was futile.

After grabbing a light jacket I headed out to meet Cam.

**Camille POV**

I swore I never would become "that girl." You know, the one who fusses over what she will wear when going out on a date. Well, I guess technically this isn't really a date but has potential to be. Moose is not too excited to be going to an art exhibit but he agreed because it will make me happy. To be fair, tomorrow we are heading to The Vault to hang out with the Pirates. He knows what little time we have together because of classes and studying so I thought it was a fair trade if I was to give up an afternoon alone with him. I also don't want to become the girl who controls her boyfriend and doesn't want to hang out with anyone but him.

Looking at the clock I see it's time to head out. We are going to grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the gallery. Since we both aren't working we decided to just head to the cafeteria for dinner tonight. Now you know why I hesitate labeling the night as a date.

**Moose POV**

After getting a tray I started scanning the lines to see if Cam was in the cafeteria yet. For once I was on time tonight so I figured I would actually catch her before she sat down at a table. I couldn't help but smile as I spotted her on the other side getting a sandwich.

Walking towards her I was going to surprise her but figured no one would appreciate her food all over them if she dropped her tray. Plus, she keeps telling me to stop that.

When I was only a few feet from her I cleared my throat in an attempt to catch her attention. It worked. She started to turn as I said "Hey good lookin, whatcha got cookin?"

Rolling her eyes she said "Well, the special tonight is liver and onions with a side of asparagus. All your favorites."

"In that case, you're fired."

"Fine by me," she started to walk towards the drinks, "you can make your own meals. Just remember, cereal is not a meal." I followed her over to get some milk.

Teasing her I said "Hey, cereal is too a meal. You have at least two food groups, dairy and sugar. What else do I need?"

"Moose, you don't need sugar, you have a natural energy reserve that others can only dream about having. While you grab something I'll get us a table alright?" Cam already had a full tray while mine only had a glass of milk.

I nodded and watched to see which area of the cafeteria she chose to sit in. Walking back to pick up a hamburger and some side dishes I thought about how excited I was to see the crew tomorrow. I hadn't seen them in a while and apparently they had already begun working on a routine for a battle coming up. I told them I didn't really have the time to compete but wouldn't mind helping out with the routine when I could. I was glad Cam was fine with changing our plans for tomorrow. I know she and I talked about having Saturdays for us but we have other friends to spend time with too. Plus, we both haven't danced much together since the World Jam and we were itching to.

Satisfied with my food selections I found Cam at a table and took the seat across from her. She was talking with a girl next to her that I thought looked familiar. She must be in one of her study groups or something because they were talking about a test coming up. Cam takes her studies really seriously which I admire.

**Camille POV**

Amanda and I were talking about our biology test coming up when Moose sat across from me.

"Did you get the rest of those notes from Dean?" I asked her. We had four of us in our study group and all of us were responsible for sections of the chapters our professor would assign. We quickly learned from the last test that the material included a lot of the chapters he didn't cover in class. To help divide the daunting task, each of us would read a portion and give everyone their notes on it.

"Yeah and he said that five o'clock works for him on Sunday if it still works for you."

I already knew it would so I quickly answered "yeah that works for me."

"Great. I'll see you in a few days then." Amanda turned back to another girl that was sitting across from her. They both had finished their meal and got up to leave.

Giving my full attention to Moose I noticed he had already eaten half of his plate.

Laughing I decided to pick on him. "Whoa, slow down. Where's the fire?"

"Sorry Cam, I guess I was hungrier than I thought. How were your classes today?"

Shrugging both shoulders I answered. "The usual I suppose. No major drama in my English class today and Riley finally stopped asking a million questions in my math class. I have a test at the end of the week in biology so my group is getting together on Sunday to study for that. How about you? Did you get a new dance partner yet?"

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the end of that question. Moose had this uptight partner that was always complaining he goofed around too much and didn't have enough proper training. Moose is a freestyler and some people still don't appreciate that form of dance.

Sighing Moose replied "No, not yet. But I think I'm wooing her with my charms. She's coming around, I can feel it."

Moose has a way of making anyone laugh so I can believe it.

We spent the rest of the time just catching up on things going on in each other's lives. I knew it was time to go when he started to talk about going back for some ice cream.

"Moose, you just ate half the cafeteria. Give your stomach a break and we can get some dessert on our way home tonight."

"Sounds good. Let's blow this popsicle stand." He grabbed my tray, along with his, and went to put them up.

As I waited for him I couldn't help but soak in how happy I have been this week. Life was good and I can only hope it will continue that way.

**Moose POV**

"That wasn't that bad Cam. I especially loved the part when you asked the artist where she got her inspiration. I have never seen someone ball her eyes out so much. Who would have known her pet cat had just died. Classic." I couldn't help but keep laughing as I recalled the tears running down the woman's face, the hysterical gasps for air, and Cam's panic trying to soothe her.

"I aim to please. I only hope that woman finally pulled herself together."

Cam and I had decided to head out shortly after that episode.

Something new for our budding romantic relationship (that was quickly becoming my favorite thing to do) was holding hands. With our fingers intertwined I felt connected to Camille on a new level. I've never really been one to seek out touch from people but every chance I have gotten this week I have held her hand.

Another perfect night together. My Chameleon could always take something as mundane as looking at art and make it fun and special. I gently squeezed my hand which triggered her to look up at me.

"Thanks for tonight Cam. I'm glad our second date was purrrrfect."

"Ha, ha." she said. She had caught on to my cat humor.

**Saturday Morning**

**Camille POV**

I found myself once again with my fingers linked together with Moose's. I loved that he showed his affection to me in this way. We were just a few blocks from The Vault and Moose was practically skipping there.

From the moment we entered the building we could tell which room we would find the crew in. Moose and I joined everyone in the speaker room. At first they didn't notice we had come in because they were working on some steps. It was Jason that spotted us first.

"Hey, look who has decided to grace us with their presence."

Everyone turned and instantly we were bombarded with hugs and shouts for joy.

Anala grabbed my hand and announced we needed to talk. The guys had already begun to show Moose some of the moves they were working on.

We moved into the living room and sat down on the couch. I already knew what she was going to ask and I felt bad I hadn't talked to her until today.

"So," she began. "I saw you two standing pretty close together. Did you talk to him? What did he say?"

I didn't have a lot of close girlfriends since starting at NYU and I was glad Anala and I got along. I hadn't even called Andie yet to give her the news but Anala had been supportive just over a week ago when I was freaking out, so she deserved the full story.

I proceeded to tell her about "the talk", our first date, and even the date that Moose now dubbed "the cat date." Her excitement for me was obvious but she had one question that she said was bugging her.

"So, you two haven't kissed again? What are you waiting for?"

I'm sure I turned all sorts of red. While Moose enjoyed holding hands that was as far as we had gone with physical affection towards each other. We were taking things slow and I was okay with that. Though, she has a point.

"I don't know Anala. I guess it will happen again when the time is right. We have only been dating for a week you know."

"Yeah, but you two have known each other for so long you should be able to jump past the awkward phase of dating and get right to business."

Again, I'm sure my face was the color of a lobster. I'm a little embarrassed but I know she means well.

"I don't know-" Before I could finish my thought the Santiago Twins came bouncing into the room beckoning us to come into the speaker room.

"You two beautiful ladies are needed. It seems Moose requests your assistance with something."

One of the twins gave me an exaggerated wink which told me either Moose had informed them we were dating or they were hoping we were.

**Moose POV **

Camille and Anala had wandered off somewhere. Why is it that they always disappear when we are over here? I probably don't want to know whatever it is that girls talk about anyway. I'm glad that Cam has a girl to talk to though.

The Twins did eventually go find them for us because Jacob had an idea he thought would be perfect for them. I did remind him I wasn't sure we could be there for the battle. He said he remembered but I have a feeling he's hoping we can. Camille and I loved dancing with them for the World Jam but it couldn't become a full time thing again, school needs to be a priority.

Camille and Anala came into the room and I noticed Cam's face was beat red. Hmm, I REALLY don't want to know what they were talking about.

"Hey Cam, can you help Jacob with this transition piece he's working on?"

"Yeah, no problem. Show me what you have Jacob."

While they worked on some steps I took the chance to catch up with Jason on a new idea I had for lights. The LED lights we used for the World Jam were awesome but I wanted to help them with something just as unique for the next battle.

**Camille POV**

After rehearsing for a few hours the whole crew decided it was time for a lunch break. We decided to head down the street and pick up some sandwiches since no one had really gone grocery shopping recently. Anala and I volunteered to go pick them up. When we got back to The Vault the boys seemed to be in a debate over something.

"It should be MoCa. You know like the coffee drink. It's uplifting and full of energy." Jason stated.

_What in the world are they talking about?_

"No, no." The Ticks chimed in. "We were thinking more like Coose. Yeah, Coose."

Anala and I should have just walked away at that point but I was pretty curious what they were talking about.

Jason chimed back in. "No, how does that work? "

The Twins were the next to talk. "How about Moosille?" At this point all of them were laughing.

"What are-" I was interrupted by Moose adding in his two cents to the conversation.

"Does there really have to be a nickname? I don't really like any of those."

"You guys, what are you-" And again, I was interrupted but this time by Anala. Apparently she had caught onto what they were talking about.

"That only works for celebrities you guys. Besides, they don't really have names that mesh well together."

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Finally I had finished a sentence and Moose started to walk over to me.

He gently laid a hand on my right shoulder. "While you and Anala went to grab lunch I let it slip that we were dating. The guys decided we needed a name. You know, like Brad and Angelina have."

I shook my head. He knows I don't really follow celebrity news.

"Anyway," Moose continued, "The guys are trying to come up with a nickname for us. So far they've come up with Coose, MoCa, and Moosille. Which are all horrible."

He emphasized horrible with an eye roll and turned to the others in the room.

"I agree with Moose guys. Let's just be Moose and Camille okay?"

Apparently The Ticks weren't finished yet because one of them added this next part which I do have to admit is kind of funny.

"Hey, I just realized you both have animal names. Moose, well, yours is obvious. Camille, you could be a camel." As soon as he said it you could tell he realized how rude that sounded. I wasn't offended of course but it was fun to see him flounder and apologize.

"Oh, no, uh, I didn't mean it that way. You're pretty, not like a camel. I mean, you smell good too. It's just, oh never mind."

Jacob had been making the actions of someone digging a hole. I couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"Alright, moving on. How about we eat?" Everyone started grabbing some food and we all sat down at the table for our meal. I couldn't help but smile as I felt at home here. O Happy day…

**AN: Thanks for continuing to read my story. I have to admit this chapter had a bit more in it than I thought I would write about. Next chapter will have the hilarious Mrs. A in it! So stay tuned...**


	5. Thanksgiving, the 'A' family way

**Camille POV**

Another school week had passed and before I knew it, Moose and I were on our way home to Baltimore. Even though this break would be short, I welcomed it with open arms. Life has been pretty hectic since school began and I am looking forward to relaxing for a few days. Moose on the other hand seems like he is gearing up for battle. I thought back to a few days ago when we made our final plans for Thanksgiving break.

"_Cam, what are your plans for Thanksgiving? Are Nora and Tyler going to be around?" Moose asked as he looked up from his textbook._

"_They aren't going to be home long enough for me to spend time with them. I'm probably going to just stick around here," I replied. _

"_Cam, you're not staying here alone. Mom called yesterday and she wants you to come home with me. She already bought both of us a bus ticket."_

_I smiled. How can I refuse that?_

"_So, really, you already made plans for me but want my approval?" I looked at him and watched him hesitantly nod. He knew he should have asked me first, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. _

_Moose handed me a sheet of paper with our bus ticket information. I noticed we were leaving at a ridiculous time, but I would be able to be up in time. Moose on the other hand…_

"_You do realize you will be getting up at 4 am, right?" _

"_Yeah, Cam, I think I can manage getting up before dawn one day. Though, maybe if you called me just to make sure I got up, that wouldn't be a bad idea." He gave me his signature grin._

"_Alright," I said as I started to make my way to the door, "I'm going back to my room to finish studying. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?"_

"_You know it!" Moose said. _

"Moose, would you please stop using every surface as a drum?" For the past thirty minutes he has literally tapped his fingers and feet repeatedly on the floor, the seats in front of us, and even me. What in the world is he nervous about?

He appeared to calm down for a moment. "Sorry Cam. I think I'm just going to listen to some music for the rest of the ride. Will you be okay?"

Will I be okay? It's only a three hour ride home and it's not like he needs to keep me entertained. I decided against making a sarcastic remark though because he obviously had something big on his mind.

"Moose, I'll be fine. Do you want to talk about why you're so nervous to go home? Is it because I'm staying with you? You know your parents will put us on opposite sides of the house to sleep. Just let me help you figure out whatever is on your mind."

Shaking his head he started to open his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Only after taking a huge breath and letting out an exaggerated sigh did he reveal to me the reason he is so anxious.

"I'm worried about my Dad, Cam. I kind of haven't told him about adding my Dance major yet. He is going to flip when he finds out."

I couldn't help let out a little laugh.

"Chameleon, don't laugh. This is serious!"

That statement caused me to giggle even louder. This is what he is worried about?

Moose, with a hurt look on his face, began to put his ear buds in. Before he got a chance to drown me out I tried to calm his nerves.

"Moose, look at me. I'm sorry I laughed. Your dad will be fine with it. It's not like you dropped your Engineering classes, he will respect that you want to do both. Just let him know how devoted you are to both and he will support you."

"Easy for you to say. He can't disown you; you're not really his daughter."

Ouch! Okay now he really needs to relax because that was a cheap shot. I grew up in foster care and have never really had a father figure in my life.

**Moose POV**

Oh no! I can't say anything right. I need to calm down before I say anything else I don't mean.

"Cam, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry." I couldn't help but cover my face with my hands.

I felt Cam gently place her hands over mine and remove them from my face. Interlacing her fingers with mine she began to speak.

"Moose, Moose look at me please."

I looked up and surprisingly she didn't look mad. My girl has always been so understanding. What have I done to deserve her?

"Moose I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. Let me help you get through these next few hours and you'll begin to relax. If you want, I can be there when you tell your dad."

I let out a breath I had been holding in. Cam has always had a way of saying the right thing at exactly the right time.

"Thanks Cam. I am sorry and you know my parents see you as part of the family." Cam nodded.

"I think I can tell my dad on my own but if you hear a loud noise and then a thud, call in the reinforcements."

She started to smile and I knew I had successfully lifted the tension I had created. I just needed to lighten up.

"Don't worry," she stated, "I will be ready to rescue you, my damsel in distress." She batted her eyelashes at me.

We both laughed at this and settled back comfortably into our seats. I put my ear buds in but then grabbed for her left hand. Cam settled into my right side, closed her eyes, and I did the same. Soon the steady beat and rhythm of the music had put me to sleep.

**Camille POV**

When I woke up I was still using Moose as a pillow. I knew he didn't mind and I noticed he still had a hold of my hand. I didn't mind that either. Moose and I may have only been dating for a few weeks but already we had meshed our friendship together with our romantic relationship quite well.

I looked out the window and saw we were close to home. I decided to let Moose sleep a bit more before waking him up.

**Moose POV**

I felt cold and realized it was because Camille had sat up. Keeping my eyes closed, I decided to use the next few minutes thinking of how I would tell my dad. I also couldn't help but get the feeling there was something else I haven't told him. Oh well, one thing at a time.

**Camille POV**

As the bus was about to pull into the depot, I felt Moose begin to shift. I turned to see him taking out his ear buds and put them away.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he said. "We're just about there, huh?"

"Yeah, guess we both got a good nap in."

"I'm starving, I hope Mom has breakfast ready when we get home."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would be thinking about food.

"Moose, you do know today is Thanksgiving and I'm sure she is busy preparing for dinner. If she doesn't have breakfast ready we could just catch a bite somewhere."

"Cam, she will have breakfast ready. Trust me."

"Okay, okay. You're the one with the bottomless pit so I will take your word for it."

**A few hours later…**

**Camille POV**

Mrs. A has decided this year Moose needed to be more hands on in helping prepare for the main Thanksgiving Day meal. I was trying my hardest not to roll around the floor laughing.

"You want me to stick my hand WHERE?" Moose's voice squeaked out that last word.

Mrs. A patiently told him, again, that in order to prepare the turkey for the oven he needed to clean in out.

"Moose, all you need to do is stick your hand in and pull out some of the organs. They will come out quite easily. Stop being a baby."

As I continued to laugh uncontrollably, Moose prepared to go where no hand should ever go.

"Mom, I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Moose, quit whining and just do it already. " Mrs. A turned to me and gave me a quick wink.

Glad to know she finds it amusing as well.

"Camille, while Moose continues to hyperventilate over here, would you mind cutting up some carrots and potatoes?"

That of course got Moose's attention. "Mom, why does Camille get an easy job?"

"Moose, you do realize the longer you wait to clean out that turkey, the longer we wait to eat?" Mrs. A knew all about his insatiable appetite. That got his attention and digging up all his courage, he finally stuck his hand in the turkey.

"OH, gross, ewwwwww, WHAT is that?" Moose continued making remarks as he took out the insides of our main course.

At this point his dad came into the kitchen claiming he needed help outside with something. The rescue. It's like they planned it.

Mrs. A and I shook our heads. "I guess Camille and I can finish up in here. You can head out and help your dad."

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be outside if you need anything." Moose said as he washed his hands.

After Moose left the room I turned to Mrs. A. "That was classic Mrs. A. I loved watching him squirm!"

"Yeah, I can't actually believe he did it though. I figured he would pass out before he stuck his hand in it."

I continued peeling potatoes. I loved this time with Mrs. A, just the two of us. It rarely came but it always reminded me of what could have been with my mother. I never really knew her and growing up in foster care didn't leave me with the greatest stability either. Mrs. A had taken me under her wing early on in my friendship with Moose. Moose thinks she smothers him but I find it endearing, what I wouldn't give to have someone love me like she loves Moose.

"So Camille, tell me about your classes. Are you getting straight A's like I know you are?"

I smiled at this. She knew I was a good student and I always put my best effort forth in all that I did.

"Classes are great Mrs. A. A couple of them are harder than I thought they would be but I have a great study group. I'm really happy with my professors too."

"That's great. And, how about the boys?" She wiggled her eyes suggestively and I couldn't help but giggle.

I guess Moose hasn't told her about us yet.

"Moose hasn't said anything to you has he?"

"Well I did tell him to make sure he looked after you. I was in college once. I know how some of those boys think. They see a beautiful young lady and they—"

"Don't worry Mrs. A, Moose has looked after me."

"Good. So, back to my question." She smiled. "Any contenders?"

"Yeah, about that."

Mrs. A started to get really excited at this point. "Oh, you have a boyfriend don't you? Ahhh, that is great! Tell me all about him."

Hmm, do I come right out and say it's her son or do I lead her on. I think being blunt will be beneficial to this conversation ending soon.

"Actually, I don't know if you know this but I have liked Moose for a while now and he finally feels the same way. We have been dating for a few weeks now."

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. Record this day in the history books. For the first time since I have known her, Mrs. A is speechless.

What felt like an hour later, but had really only been a few seconds, I learned what her reaction would be.

I have never seen Mrs. A move so quickly as she all but tackled me to the ground. I could barely breathe she was squeezing me so tight.

"Ahhhhhh, this is great! I've always known you two would get together. I already think of you as my daughter. Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Umm, Mrs. A." I was quickly finding it difficult to breathe.

"Mrs. A, I can't breathe." She let go and apologized.

Then with a gleam in her eye she looked right at me as she said something that warmed my heart.

"Welcome to the family Camille."

**Moose POV**

I took the opportunity to talk to my dad while we 'worked' outside. He didn't really have anything we needed to do; he just saw I needed to be saved. We walked around in the backyard before finally taking a seat on the patio. He didn't take it as hard as I thought. Like Camille said, he was pretty understanding. He did caution me to make sure I was managing my time well, but other than that, he gave me nothing but encouragement. It had been about an hour since we headed outside and dad thought they should be done in the kitchen for a while. It was safe for us to enter the house.

What dad couldn't have known is, it really wasn't safe. We found Camille and my mom on the living room couch with my baby book in the middle of them. Help us all.

"Uh, mom do you really think that is necessary? Camille doesn't want to see those pictures."

"Oh look how cute you were Moose." Camille was obviously hanging out with my mom too much. Time to break this up.

"Um, Mom can I borrow Camille for a minute?"

"Oh Mrs. A, look at those dimples. And that hair, wow he really did have blonde hair as a child."

"Yeah, your children will probably have blonde hair and then it will turn darker as they grow up."

At the mention of children I knew this conversation was quickly spiraling out of control.

"Okay, mom, really, let's put the baby books away and get out a game or something."

"Now, hold on Moose. I wanted to show Camille what your children might look like. She needs to know what she has gotten herself into."

Before I could even try to comprehend why they were talking about children my mom asked a loaded question.

"Camille, how many children did you say you wanted?"

"Oh, at least a dozen. I've been told it gets easier the more you have."

My mom turned to me. "Moose honey, you look like you need to sit down. Your face is pale, and close your mouth."

"It's okay if you don't want to have 12 Moose, we can compromise. How about six?" Camille was really freaking me out with all of this baby talk. I did feel light headed. Before I could pass out from shock, I sat down next to Camille on the couch.

**Camille POV**

Mrs. A's plan was working beautifully. Operation "freak out Moose" was underway and playing out flawlessly. Mrs. A wanted to play with Moose a little due to the fact that she had to find out from his girlfriend that he HAD a girlfriend.

"Oh I can't wait for you two to give me grandchildren. I've still got your crib Moose, I knew I should have saved it."

"Grandchildren. What in the world are you talking about?" Moose's dad had now entered the room and was obviously baffled by what was going on.

"Why does Moose look like he's seen a ghost? Did they make you stick your hand up another animal?" his dad asked.

That's it, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing and high fived Mrs. A.

Moose appeared to be in a catatonic state now. I snapped my fingers in front of him and he jolted up.

"What, what is going on?" His color was now returning to his face.

"Yeah," his dad chimed in, "what is going on in here. We leave you two alone for a little while and you're talking about babies."

I looked to Mrs. A to explain. She was still trying to compose herself. Wiping away her tears from laughing so hard she began to explain.

"It seems Moose has a girlfriend. Camille and Moose are dating now and because he failed to tell his own parents, Camille and I decided to play around with the idea of starting a family. Apparently, it worked!"

Moose looked at me with a serious expression. "Cam, this was all a joke right? You aren't really thinking about that are you?"

"No Moose, I knew it would freak you out though."

"What a relief." Moose visibly relaxed into the back of the couch. A smile began to form.

"Nice job ladies, you really had me going. You do know I will get you back for this right?"

Mrs. A answered before I could. "Oh, you can try hun. Camille and I are no match for you!"

Mrs. A and I got up to return to the kitchen. There were still some side dishes to prepare while the turkey continued to bake.

That's how we began Thanksgiving, the 'A' family way.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! I think I will finally fast forward the time in the story. So far I have been sticking with right after the World Jam, but I want to move further into their school year now. If any of you caught an interview with Adam and Alyson you know where that "dozen kids" line comes from. She was asked by a reporter if they were featured in the next film, where would their characters be. Alyson made a joke that they would have a dozen kids. If you still don't get it...she was in the movies Cheaper by the Dozen! Next update will most likely be in another week!**


	6. It's On!

**AN: Thanks to those who are still following this story. This chapter was fun for me to write! When I was in college the ladies in our dorm did some pretty great pranks! The only one I ever helped with is the one Camille will help Moose with in the story. Enjoy! Gold stars to anyone who understands the meaning of the title of this chapter!**

**Camille POV**

Believe it or not, I did survive Thanksgiving weekend. Weeks passed and eventually months. Moose and I fell into a nice comfortable routine of balancing time for school, friends, and each other. I could not have imagined my freshman year going any better. We both finished our first semester with excellent grades and even found time to battle one more time with the Pirates. I spent much of the semester break hanging out with Tyler and Nora, though I did find some time to connect with Moose. His family takes a trip every year for Christmas and this year his parents decided on California. Moose was able to convince them to wait until after New Year's Day to leave so he could celebrate the holidays with his friends. Let's be honest though, he stayed for me!

While Moose enjoyed life on the Pacific side, I continued to help Nora with wedding plans. Who knew there were so many things to do for just one day? Frankly, a courthouse wedding is looking pretty appealing to me right now. The day I went with Nora and her mom to try on wedding dresses was the longest day of my life but also a pretty spectacular day. It was during that trip to the store (Nora had visited it several times) that she found 'the one.' I have to admit I channeled my inner girl and bawled like a baby with her mom.

By the time Moose came back from California, we had about a week and a half before we needed to head back to campus for spring semester. We spent the rest of break hanging out with friends from High School and we got some quality Coose time in, as the Pirates would say. As happy as I was during this time, something kept popping into my head. I was waiting for the ball to drop. Usually when things were going great in my life that only meant the hard times were around the corner. In High School I got through those with the support of my brother Tyler and my best friend Moose. Would it be any different now?

**Moose POV**

Cam and I are a few weeks into our spring classes and I can feel a change. I could tell something has been bothering her for a while but every time I ask she changes the subject. This brings me to my latest plan 'Operation Cheer Cam up.' It took some time to convince the guys on this one, but it's a go!

**Camille POV**

Moose had been trying to convince me for the past few minutes to meet him at his dorm room. Normally I would have been okay with that but it was 11:00pm on a Monday night and I was just getting ready for bed.

"Moose, I really don't want to go out right now. I'm tired and I have class tomorrow morning. What is so important?"

"Cam, just please come out. I need your help with something and it can't wait until tomorrow."

I could hear commotion in the background and was becoming even more skeptical of this by the minute.

"Moose, please tell me you aren't doing anything illegal. I would hate to have to kill you this early in our relationship."

He laughed. "No Chameleon, but I promise you will like what I have to show you. Come on, pleeeeeeeease."

I let out a sigh. I don't know why I even remotely listen to him. I should have hung up at this point and gone to bed, but I was actually starting to get curious.

"Alright-"

"YES!" Moose screamed.

"I'm on my way, but Moose?"

"Yeah Cam?"

"This better be good or I will kill you."

He chuckled. "I know. See you soon!"

I hung up the phone and started to get dressed. I decided to leave my flannel pants on and just change my top. After finding a sweater, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. Moose's dorm wasn't far from mine and only took about five minutes to get there. Moose was downstairs waiting to let me in.

As soon as we got on his floor I was amazed at how quiet it was. Usually his floor at any given time of the day sounded and looked like a subway station. People coming and going all the time and a million conversations going on at once. All the doors were closed, not a person in sight, and not a single hum of activity.

I looked at Moose. "Either you boys finally learned what sleep means or they have all been knocked out with some chemical nerve gas. I personally think the latter would be awesome, though neither seems plausible."

Moose, with a big smile, pointed to his room and said "Let me show you what's going on Cam."

I held up my hands to motion him to stop. "Hold up Moose. I feel like we are on the set of a bad horror movie. You aren't going to feed me to some alien life form are you? Or kidnap me and hold me for ransom? Or -"

"What? I promise you will get a kick out of this. Just come in."

I gave him my 'I don't know what you're up to, but it's not good look' as I stepped into his room. What I saw next was truly nothing I could have imagined.

**Moose POV**

Cam just stood in the doorway looking at the floor, at the bags, at the guys, and then back to me. She had started to open her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words apparently. I gently put a hand on her back to get her to step into the room further.

All activity had stopped and the guys were trying to figure out what her reaction meant. I knew her brain was in overdrive trying to figure it out so I decided to speed things along with an explanation.

"Cam, you know how I told you about my dorm's pranks. Last semester some of the guys on the floor below put seran wrap over all of our toilets. Then the next week we snuck down late at night to turn all of their furniture upside down."

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Well, I told you that last week the floor above us decided to get in on this prank war. We found out it was them that barricaded our doors shut with furniture and taped up our doorframes with caution tape. So, it's on!"

"Okay, but I'm still not sure what your room looking like a rat's nest has anything to do with this."

The guys began to laugh. I turned to look around my room. It did resemble a rat's nest, but not for long!

"Here's the deal" I began. "For the past week we have been collecting newspaper and any paper we could get our hands on. Then during the day everyone has taken turns shredding it. We have enough shredded newspaper to cover the entire upstairs floor. They are going to be swimming in it!"

**Camille POV**

I couldn't decide who was crazier. The guys for wasting their time shredding all that newspaper, or me for thinking this was the best prank ever! I now knew why Moose wanted me in on this; it had potential to bring out the kid in anyone. I certainly had been feeling 'off' lately. This prank could be my ticket for letting loose. Before I tell them that, time to have some fun…

"I can't believe you guys. This is incredibly irresponsible, stupid, and dangerous. Did you even think of the fire hazard? No, of course not! Moose, I can't believe you would do something like this!" I had started to raise my voice and stare at each of the guys as I delivered my rant.

"So what if they caused you to stumble on your way out of your rooms? Aren't you all big and strong? Can't you be the better men and stop these insane pranks. You do this and I will have to report you!"

Yup, just as I suspected. They all began to panic and look to Moose. Apparently since I was his girlfriend it was his job to fix this and fix it quick.

Let the groveling begin. "Cam, I thought you would find this hilarious. No one will get hurt. It's harmless. We have to get them back and then we won't do anymore pranks."

At his last statement I raised an eyebrow to show I didn't believe it. He saw my challenge and added "okay, well at least not for a while."

The guys started talking to each other and I could hear grumbling about why I was even let in on this secret.

"Guys, guys!"

Everyone turned to look at me. "I have two words for you. It's. On."

Moose practically lunged for me, picked me up, and twirled me around. Yes, ladies. I was twirled. After the excitement died down we got down to business, how to sneak it all upstairs. After all, without proper delivery, this prank would flop.

**Moose POV**

It was around midnight when all the guys headed back to their rooms. We had agreed to deliver the shreds around three a.m. Hopefully, the guys upstairs were heavy sleepers.

Cam wanted to see it through which brings us to the present. While Cam slept in my bed, I took the futon which was as hard as a rock. It had been only about a half hour since we decided to lie down and get some sleep. I really wanted to talk to Cam and I had a feeling she was as wide awake as me.

"Cam, you awake?" I asked in a whisper, hoping not to wake my roommate up.

No answer.

"Cam."

I heard a "hmm?"

"Are you awake?" I asked again.

"No, are you?"

I smirked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, "she quickly shot back.

"Right, well I have a serious question for you."

I heard the covers rustle as she turned onto her side. Even though we couldn't see each other in the pitch dark room, we turned towards each other.

"Alright, I can't promise I will have a serious answer for you at-," she moved to look at the clock "1:14 a.m. but ask away."

"Did I do something wrong? You have been acting a little distant lately and I didn't know if I screwed something up."

I could hear her sit up. "Oh Moose, no, you didn't do anything wrong. If anything, you've done everything right."

Now I sat up. "I know you Cam. Something has been bothering you. Can you talk to me? What is it then?"

"I'm not sure I can explain it myself Moose. I feel like my life is perfect right now. I love NYU. I have amazing friends. My brother is getting married soon. You and I are dating. Life is great. A little too great. I don't know, I just feel like something bad is coming. I know it sounds crazy."

"First of all Cam, you know I don't think you're crazy. I think the best thing to do is just enjoy what you have, what we have. Don't think too far into the future or you'll miss what's in front of you now."

"Wow, listen to you Dr. Phil. Maybe I should have asked for your advice weeks ago."

"Cam, puuh-lease. Does Dr. Phil have curls like I do?"

I heard her start to giggle and then cover her mouth. I think she just remembered my roommate was sleeping on the other side of the room.

**Camille POV**

Moose was right. I need to just live in the moment.

"Moose, thanks."

"You're welcome my Chameleon. Now, get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time."

I smiled thinking of what was to come soon. The guys upstairs had no idea what they would walk into the next morning. It's SO on!


	7. Thriller

**AN: So I'm not really happy with this chapter but it serves it's purpose of setting up a few things for future chapters. Thanks for continuing to read my story!**

**Camille POV**

The prank wars have ended, for now. Moose, myself, and all the guys on his floor successfully covered the floor upstairs with shredded newspaper. By the time we had spread it around it was actually a few inches deep. Word got around quickly and soon everyone wanted in on the pranks. Other dorms were now coming up with clever ways to annoy each other and eventually all students were asked to stop them. So for now, the pranks have ended. Really, it just gives everyone more time to come up with bigger and better ideas if you ask me.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear my phone signally me I just received a text. It was a welcomed noise as I had been studying for over an hour and I needed a break. I glanced over to the other side of the room at my roommate who apparently had given up on homework. Her books were carelessly thrown on the floor and she was now listening to music while she looked through a magazine.

M: Can I come over?

C: Sure, u done with practice?

M: Yeah, I'm beat! Andrea is a slave driver!

Andrea, Moose's dance partner this semester, did not show him any mercy when it came to practicing. They were supposed to come up with a dance number that would be used at a showcase in a month. With a small window of time left they were practicing three times a week now.

C: Good, she will whip you into shape!

M: I'm starving, how about I pick you up and we get something to eat?

C: All you do is eat!

M: All you do is study

C: Someone has to be the brains of the operation

M: That's right, u have the brains, and I have the looks

C: *right*

M: See you soon my sweet little book worm!

**Moose POV**

Cam and I decided to grab a quick bite to eat at a nearby soup and sub shop. We both had eaten dinner hours before but I needed to refuel and Cam was always up for a little snack.

My class schedule this semester is very different from last which leaves less time for Cam and I to meet up during the day. I love that when I do have time to spend with her, Cam is up for anything. We have never really needed to be doing anything elaborate to enjoy the time together. Sitting in a sub shop, on a Wednesday night, talking about our plans for the weekend, THIS is what I love. Just Cam and I, the two of us and the rest of the world could wait.

"So Jason wants me to come over and help him with something on Saturday. "

Cam began to nod her head as she reached across the table to steal another one of my chips. "Yeah, that's fine. Anala has been bugging me to come over and help her paint her room. She said something about making her 'mark' in the house."

"She isn't thinking of painting pretty pink flowers everywhere in her room is she? That would just be wrong!" I started to imitate someone hurling.

"Stop that! And no, she happens to hate the color pink. Her favorite color is red but I'm not sure what she has picked out."

"I've never heard of a girl not liking pink. Doesn't that go against the girl rulebook?

Camille was now looking at me with an annoyed expression. I'm guessing I said something that struck a nerve. Surprise, surprise!

"Really Moose? A girl rulebook? Where do you come up with these things?"

"It seems to me that you girls spend so much time together that you have a code you live by. Liking the color pink just seems normal for all girls."

"Moose, do I like the color pink?"

Oh man. Honestly, I have never really cataloged into memory the colors that Camille wears the most of. Her dorm room was mostly blues and greens. I think she has worn some pink tops before but how should I remember. I think this question is a set up if you ask me. Best if I just get this over with….

"You look nice in pink Camille." There, that sounded good.

All she did was stare at me. After what felt like forever she replied back.

"Just because a girl looks nice wearing a color, it doesn't mean she loves it. Nice save though, you recovered nicely" She was smiling now.

**Camille POV**

"Usually when you paint," Anala began, "you try to get some of it on the wall."

"Ha, ha, "I said. Moose and I had come over to the Vault about an hour ago and since then I have been attempting to help Anala paint her room. I didn't think it would be that hard but apparently I was painting more of the ceiling, the floor, and myself than I should have been.

"So what's new and exciting in your life?" Anala asked as she continued to apply the paint flawlessly on the wall.

"I wish there was something new to report. Each day is pretty much the same as the one before it."

"I would think every day would be an adventure with Moose. "

I sighed. "Yeah, well I don't really see a lot of Moose these days. His schedule is packed this semester. "

Anala stopped painting to look at me. "I'm sorry Cam. What are you guys doing here then? "

"It's fine, really. I know we don't need to spend every waking moment together. It would be nice to see him a little more often but we will manage. "

"Spoken like a true supportive girlfriend" Anala added.

"It's just about making the most of the time we have. Like today. I know I could have gotten Moose to just hang out with me all day but he loves it here. He needs to have some fun so all the stress of college doesn't frizz out his curls!"

Anala chuckled at that. She set down her roller and suggested we take a break.

**Moose POV**

"I'd love to help guys but I just don't have the time."

Evidence of disappointment reached their faces. The guys were currently trying to convince me to help them with another battle. After losing several Pirates before and after the World Jam they were in need of more dancers. I felt bad and wanted to help but when would I have the time?

"Come on Moose we really could use your help. Just one more-"

I cut in. "One more was what you said last time. You guys know I would help if I could."

Camille and Anala entered the room and from the looks of it, I doubt any paint made it on the walls.

"Cam, I think you lost the fight. Did you get ANY on the wall?" I chuckled.

"Ha, ha." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Camille, maybe you could convince Moose for us." Jason began. "We really need another dancer for our battle in three weeks. We would love it if you would help us too."

Camille looked over to me. I was sure she had caught part of our conversation as she came into the room.

"I don't speak for Moose. If he said he can't, then he can't." Camille shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, alright. The man can't dance, leave him alone." One of The Ticks chimed in.

I burst out laughing.

"I mean, of course you can dance. Just not with us. This time I mean." He stuttered through his words. At that point everyone joined in with laughter.

**Camille POV**

Anala had decided she would finish the painting later. Everyone was going to head out soon to catch a movie so she needed to get ready. One look at me and Moose decided we should head out too. I told him he could go with them but he didn't want to leave me out. I desperately needed to shower soon if there was any hope of the paint coming out of my hair.

The plan was for Moose to come by my dorm in about an hour and we would just relax together. I think he really needs this down time and I was certainly welcoming it as well.

**Moose POV**

"Ah Cam, I know it's your turn to pick the movie, but really?"

"You know you love it! Besides, you will probably make me dance with you anyway." Cam started to put the movie in.

Ever since High School we have had this unspoken rule that we each get a turn picking out a movie. I picked out the last one we watched so it was Cam's turn. Usually I have to suffer through chick flicks but I have to admit (at least to myself) that I didn't mind the movie she picked out tonight.

"You know me too well" I said.

She grabbed the bowl of popcorn I had gotten ready and joined me on the couch.

"Alright" Cam began, "no snide comments."

I grinned. "Of course, scouts honor."

Chucking, Camille quickly shot back "Moose, you never were a scout."

"Okay, then dancers honor."

We both laughed.

**Camille POV**

I know Moose secretly loves this movie. He always gets excited when the dance number comes on. Speaking of…..

I reached for the remote to pause the movie. Moose was already on his feet moving some furniture out of the way so we could move around freely. Perhaps you know this point of the movie. In _13 Going on 30_ Jennifer Garner's character leads a dance at a work party gone stale. She helps everyone to loosen up and enjoy themselves as they dance Michael Jackson's Thriller.

Moose likes to play the part of Mark Ruffalo's character except he says he dances 100 times better.

"Ready Cam?"

I nod and he presses the play button. Here we go….

**Moose POV**

"Best movie ever!" Camille giggled.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was okay."

She looked over at me and shook her head.

"You know what tonight is missing?" I asked. Before she could answer I added "ice cream!"

Camille looked over at the clock and I already knew what she was thinking.

"Cam, come on it's not too late. Besides, have you met your daily sugar intake? I know I haven't."

"Moose when will you learn to _limit_ your daily intake?"

Imitating a zombie I stalked towards her. "NEVER" I groaned.

"Stop it Moose" she said as she backed away from me. "Alright, let's go."

I smiled as we both grabbed our jackets. I LOVE movie nights!


	8. Later Gator!

**AN: I was stuck at home today because of a snowstorm so I thought I would start the next chapter...before I knew it, it was finished! This is all Camille's POV but you will see part of what Moose was thinking in the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Camille POV**

For the past two weeks I've seen Moose enough times I could count them on one hand. That includes the last movie night we had at my dorm room. I'm trying to be patient and understanding but even I can run out of those. Perhaps that's why Moose and I had our first fight ever since we have been going out. Well, there really was no yelling but there were tears. It's also the very reason I haven't spoken to Moose for a couple of days. I'm not even sure where to go from here.

I've had a pretty long day of classes and studying so I decided to relax for the night. That brings me to this point. You can find me in my pajamas, lying on the couch, surrounded by an empty carton of ice cream and other junk food items, while watching cheesy romantic comedies. Isn't this how all girls wallow in self-pity? I guess I can say I joined the club. I'm still trying to replay the past week's events and figure out my next move.

-Two weeks ago-

I was excited for next weekend because Moose promised we would spend all of Saturday together. This past weekend was fun but we really only spent time together on Saturday night. Monday's are always long for me and I was super happy to be done with classes for the day. I knew Moose had practice with Andrea today but I thought I would see if he could eat dinner with me before he had to go.

Picking up my phone I dialed his number. No answer so I left a voicemail for him to call me. It was a couple hours later that I got a text saying he was sorry he missed my call and maybe we could try and get lunch together tomorrow. Apparently he forgot on Tuesdays and Thursdays our schedules were opposite of each other and I wouldn't have a break time that would work to have lunch with him.

I called him back and we made plans for dinner on Wednesday instead. I know he has been super busy lately but I get the feeling our spontaneous outings are going to be a thing of the past. No more last minute decisions to meet up somewhere and hang out. Welcome to college I guess.

Wednesday morning rolled around and I was excited to see Moose for the first time in four days. I called him in between classes and he said we were still a go for dinner.

After Wednesday I didn't see Moose for another couple of days. All I got on Thursday was a voicemail saying he would call me later. I tried calling him on Friday morning only to get a text in the afternoon telling me he would call me later. I was really beginning to sense a trend.

Shortly after getting his text I ran into him outside one of the classroom buildings. Andrea and a few other guys were with him.

"You are alive! I was beginning to think you were locked away in a dungeon while some evil scientist sent me texts pretending to be you."

Moose laughed while he walked over to me. He wrapped me in a hug. When he pulled away he introduced me to his friends.

"Cam, you know Andrea. This is Dan and Will. They both are in one of my dance classes."

"Nice to meet you guys! "

"Guys, this is Camille. My girlfriend."

_Oh, he does remember who I am. _

"I was just heading to the cafeteria to grab a late lunch, you guys want to join me?"

Will started to say something but Moose cut him off. "Sorry, Cam. We were just heading to the other side of campus for a rehearsal. "

"Yeah, no problem." I tried to act like it was no big deal. "You will be gracing me with your presence tomorrow, right?"

Moose hung his head low and I was suddenly afraid of his answer. Slowly he started to speak, hesitating after a few words. "Uh, Cam, you know I want to, but—"

Great, he was going to stand me up and in front of other people nonetheless. Terrific.

That's not what happened though. His demeanor quickly changed and he gave me his signature grin. "Sorry, Cam. I guess that wasn't a good joke. I will be all yours my lady" He bowed to me and reached for my hand on which he placed a kiss.

That Saturday was perfect. Moose and I went ice skating in the park all afternoon. In the evening he took me to a nice restaurant that didn't have pizza on the menu. Who knew he could eat outside one of his beloved food groups.

If I knew I would only see him once in the next week I would have locked him in my closet that night.

-One Week Ago-

"I can't wait to see you Tyler! Tell Nora hi for me"

"Will do. See you soon Camille."

After ending the call with Tyler I shot Moose a text for him to call me. He was in class right now but I wanted him to let me know what he was doing on Friday night. Tyler just called and he is going to be in town for the weekend. I haven't seen him since August and can't wait to spend some time with him.

I talked to Moose later that day and he said he wouldn't miss dinner on Friday for anything.

-Present Day-

Ugh. My stomach is killing me and I've shed enough tears laughing and crying my way through three movies.

A beeping noise pulled me from my thoughts. My stomach did a little flip hoping it was Moose. I should have known better.

Nora: Cam, call me ASAP!

I sighed. Nora's been trying to get ahold of me for the past few days. Tyler must have clued her in on the past weekend's events. It was that or there was another crisis in the wedding planning. My guess is Tyler talked to her.

Guess now's a good a time as any. I dialed her number. It barely rang twice before she picked up.

"Cam? Oh I am so happy you finally called me back!"

"Hey Nora, sorry I'm not trying to avoid you, just trying to avoid talking about it."

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry."

"That makes two of us. How much do you know?"

"Well, I know enough but it's Tyler's point of view so it could be a little skewed."

"Yeah, did he tell you how he wanted to go string him up by his shoelaces?"

She laughed. "He may have mentioned that, yes."

I laughed picturing that in my mind. It felt good to laugh again.

"Well, it all started Friday night..."

-Friday Night-

Tyler and I had been walking around campus for a while now. He had gotten into town earlier than he thought and we had some time to kill before dinner. For some reason he was actually interested in where I went to class and wanted to get a feel for the campus life. He reminded me of how proud he was of me for going after my dreams.

Tyler had met a friend on tour that opened a new restaurant only a few blocks from campus. He had gotten us a reservation for tonight at seven. It was a fancier restaurant than I was used to but I could sacrifice wearing a dress for my brother. We headed back to my dorm so I could get ready. The plan was to meet Moose there since his classes ended at six.

Tyler and I enjoyed a great meal. Emphasis on Tyler and I. Moose never showed up. When it had been a half hour past seven I shot him a text. Around 7:45 I shot him another but by 8:00 I knew he wasn't coming. I played it off to Tyler and made up some excuse for Moose. Tyler has always figured out when I was lying and knew Moose was a no show for another reason.

Tyler dropped me off at campus around 10 that night and we had planned to meet up Saturday morning to explore the city.

When I got upstairs there was a guy sitting by my door, a guy with curly hair to be exact.

All the fury I had pushed down during dinner so I could enjoy my time with Tyler quickly came to the surface. I was angry which was an emotion I've never felt toward Moose. Even when he was late for a Halloween party last Fall I didn't feel anger. I knew if we talked now I would probably say something I would regret.

Moose saw me approaching and quickly sprang to his feet. He held out his hands in an apologetic manner.

"Cam, I'm SO sorry. I tried-"

I put my hand up to stop him from talking. "Moose, I think it would be best if you just go home."

Panicked he stepped closer to me. He reached out to grab my hands but I backed away.

"Moose, I really think you should just go."

"Cam, let me explain, please."

Now I was annoyed. "Explain what Moose? How you stood me up? How you couldn't simply pick up your phone and tell me you weren't going to make it?"

"You know how things have been busy for me Cam, I just—"

"Really Moose," I interrupted him. "I know things have been busy. This is the first time I've seen you all week. Have you stopped to think of that? I have a first row seat to the 'Moose's busy life show'. You know how important this dinner was for me though. You said you could make it, and you didn't show."

I took a deep breath. I was trying to blink back tears that I knew were ready to spill over.

We were still in the hallway and I didn't really want everyone to hear this. As much as I wanted him to go maybe we should hash it out now.

"Moose" I pointed to my room, "inside, now."

Moose took a seat at my desk while I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm trying to think rationally Moose. I know I shouldn't be as upset as I am but I feel like you are missing the point."

He just stared at me. When he didn't say anything I took that as a signal that he was going to listen.

"Moose do you remember the conversation we had after the Halloween party last Fall?"

He nodded his head.

"I felt like you didn't need me anymore in your life and that I wasn't important. Moose, I feel like that now. I feel like that but it hurts more than it did then. I've tried to be patient and understanding. Moose, you are my first boyfriend and I would like to think I haven't been a clingy girlfriend. I've given you your space but I'd like to think it would be important to you to want to spend time with me. "

I paused and Moose took that opportunity to speak.

"Cam, I'm not sure what to do. I'm sorry I didn't make it tonight. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't get your texts because my phone died. I lost track of time and before I realized it I knew you probably had already eaten dinner. I just decided I would meet up with you on campus but when I went to call you I realized my phone died. I went back to my room to charge it and that's when I saw your messages."

"I get it, I do. But Moose, it's about more than tonight. Don't you see that?" And cue the waterfall…..

The tears started running.

Moose moved from the desk chair and sat beside me on the bed.

"Cam, tell me what to do. How can I fix this?"

"I know we can't spend every waking moment together but it would be great if you started by seeing me more than a few times a week. I would appreciate calls that don't end after a minute and you saying, 'I'll call you later'."

"Whatever you need Cam."

"Moose, the thing is, I'm not sure you can do that right now. I understand you have a busy schedule and you have the showcase in a week. I think we should just give each other space for the time being."

I took a deep breath because I think I finally realized why I was crying.

"Moose, are you happy? I mean, are you happy with us?"

"What do you mean Cam? Of course I am. Why would you ask that?"

"I feel like I am trying so hard to get your attention and you just aren't interested. Oh man, I sound like such a girl right now."

I covered my face with my hands. Was I overreacting? I'm usually so confident but I feel the complete opposite right now.

Moose's phone rang at that moment. He looked down but then quickly looked back up at me.

"You going to get that?" I asked.

He sighed. "No, we're not finished talking."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Yes, Moose we are. I just want to go to bed. Tyler and I are going to head out right away in the morning and explore the city."

"Okay, but we aren't done talking Cam. Just to be clear, I'm really sorry."

I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I turned to Moose who was now walking to the door.

"I'll see you later?" It came out more like a question because I imagine Moose wasn't sure I wanted to see him later.

"I hope so." I replied.

He turned around. "Later gator."

-Present Day-

"Wow, Tyler did not do justice to the story!"

"Well, I didn't exactly tell him everything Nora. Do you think I overreacted?"

"No way. Cam, guys don't see how everything is connected. To Moose you were angry about missing dinner but he doesn't see how the course of events from the past two weeks plays into effect."

"Yeah well I told him we should give each other space and I didn't really mean that. Now he hasn't called me for a couple of days and I don't know what to think."

"So call him. Go over to his dorm. Tell him what is on your mind Camille. One thing I know about guys. If you don't clearly spell it out for them, they have no idea what is really going on."

"You're right. I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow. Right now I have a horrible stomach ache and I'm pretty sure I'm about to go into a sugar coma."

"Haha, did you eat one or two cartons of ice cream?"

"Um, one."

"You're good then!"

"Thanks Nora, for everything. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Cam."

Just as I set my phone down it began to ring. Nora probably forgot to tell me something and was calling me right back.

I clicked 'talk' without looking at the id.

"Miss me already?"

Laughter rang from the other line, but it definitely wasn't Nora's voice.

"Moose?"


	9. Around the World

**AN: Sorry it's been longer than my usual week in between chapters. I haven't had the time lately to sit and write. This chapter isn't as long but I hope to get another chapter written later this week. Enjoy!**

_Previously on Really, Really…._

_Just as I set my phone down it began to ring. Nora probably forgot to tell me something and was calling me right back._

_I clicked 'talk' without looking at the id._

"_Miss me already?"_

_Laughter rang from the other line, but it definitely wasn't Nora's voice._

"_Moose?"_

**Camille POV**

"Hey Cam."

"Hey Moose. Sorry about that. I thought you were Nora calling me right back."

"No problem, though I have missed you."

There it was. With just a few words my heart melts and all I want to do is hug him and never let go.

I sighed. "I've missed you too Moose."

"Listen Cam. I know you said you would give me space but I don't want space. Can I come over and we can talk about it?"

"No," I quickly answered.

"Oh, okay." He sounded crushed.

"No, I mean, I didn't mean no to talking about it. You can't come over right now because I'm a mess."

"Cam I don't care what you look like, I just really need to see you right now."

"Ugh, fine. I'm warning you though; you can in no way ever relay to anyone what you will witness when you get here."

He laughed. "I promise."

**Moose POV**

This past weekend was the worst I've ever had since becoming friends with Camille. My heart ripped in half when she broke down crying Friday night. I don't know how but I screwed things up yet again. I get so caught up in my latest project that I don't realize I'm forgetting the most important person in my life. I don't do it on purpose and I'm not sure how I can convince Cam of that. Maybe I don't need to; I just need to _show_ her that I really do care about her. One of the things I love about her is she isn't like other girls. She understands we can't always be together and she respects my passions. Fortunately she shares most of my passions so she really understands how I get pulled into them.

As I got closer to her dorm I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I know Cam will forgive me but I can't help but be afraid I will mess things up again.

**Camille POV**

When I let Moose in the dorm I noticed he was carrying a notebook. We both walked to my room in silence.

I watched as Moose scanned the room. He was surveying the junk food trails. "Clean up on aisle 3." He chuckled.

"Just remember," I began to say as I finished cleaning up the wrappers, "you promised not to say anything."

Moose nodded his head. "It's not that bad though Cam. So you look like you haven't showered in days and ate half the candy section of a store. So what?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I personally find it attractive. It shows that you can let loose."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Moose to always find the humor in a situation.

Moose sat down on the edge of my bed and motioned for me to follow him.

"Cam, first I want to say again I'm sorry. You have to know you are very important to me and you are always on my mind. I realized today I should show you something instead of just telling you how important you are to me."

He pulled the notebook he brought out in front of us. The cover had the title of one of classes on it.

"Moose what does your notes for a class have to do with us?"

He put it in front of me. "Open it" he said.

I took the notebook from him. Opening it I began to see what it had to do with me. On the inside cover I noticed his typical doodles but then I recognized a name, my name. "Moose, what is this?"

"Cam when I'm not with you I think about you. I can't help but think about you. I know we haven't had a lot of time together over the past few weeks but you never left my thoughts."

Grinning I looked up at him. "So when you should be taking notes in class you doodle my name?"

Moose smiled. "Yes, keep flipping the pages."

I did and my name was all over the place. This felt like junior high….

"I don't know whether I should scold you or kiss you?"

"Option number two seems like a more peaceful choice." Laughing he grabbed the notebook back from me and placed it on my desk.

"Cam, I realize I need to work on balancing my school work and still make time for us. Can you be patient with me?"

"Of course Moose. I'm sorry for freaking out on you and I promise to have more confidence in us."

"Alright, that's enough talking about our feelings. Let's settle one last thing before I go." He reached for the empty carton of ice cream. "Where's my ice cream?"

I giggled. "I ate enough for both of us."

"Alright, but next time you decide to feast upon the frozen goodness of life, call me!"

Knowing he was serious I nodded my head.

Moose walked back over to me and we embraced in a hug.

When we pulled apart Moose grabbed his notebook and began walking towards the door.

"Call you tomorrow Cam?"

I smiled. "You better."

"See you later gator."

As the week continued Moose and I fell into a rhythm. We would talk to each other at some point each morning and would either make time to each lunch together or dinner depending on our schedules. Friday night Moose had his showcase and he was phenomenal as expected. His partner Andrea is really great and I can see why they were paired together.

After the showcase a bunch of us went out to celebrate. As amazing as the routines had been most of us were more excited that Spring Break had finally arrived! A lot of our friends were leaving the next day to go on some kind of vacation, though Moose and I were sticking around campus. Neither of us had the funds to go to some tropical location and had no need to go home for the week. Truthfully I was happy to be sticking around campus for the week. Sometimes it's more work to go on vacation and I return feeling even more stressed than when I left.

**Moose POV**

I was looking forward to the break. I needed time to relax and reenergize. My days though would be spent traveling around the world. I just hoped I could get the Pirates to help me with my plan for Camille.

**Camille POV**

I could tell Moose had something planned. He's never been great at keeping secrets for long. Monday afternoon he showed up at my place with a huge grin and a fake passport.

"Camille Gage. Would you do me the honor of flying first class with me?"

"Depends. What's the destination?"

"Ah, destination for you is unknown."

"What does this adventure require for luggage?"

"Another great perk of this flight. All you need is yourself."

He obviously had put some thought into whatever this would turn out to be. Humoring him I grabbed a light jacket.

"Alright but I have to warn you, I enjoy peanuts with my inflight drink."

Laughing Moose followed me to the door. "Don't worry Cam I have accounted for everything."

**Moose POV**

I figured since Camille and I couldn't travel the world, the world would come to us.

As we approached our destination I ordered all passengers to return their seats to the upright position. Cam, playing along with my charade did so and looked out the window. I could tell what she saw confused her.

"Welcome to The Vault, home of the Pirates. Local time is 4 pm. We thank you for flying Alexander Airways, please think of us the next time you fly."

**Camille POV**

I should have known the Pirates were in on whatever plan Moose had up his sleeve. I was very curious to see what awaited me inside.

Moose and I entered the lift and I could hear the music though I couldn't make out exactly what it was. As soon as we got to the second floor my senses were attacked. Not only could I hear the steady rhythm of salsa music but my nose became overloaded with the delicious smell of Mexican food.

"Camille Gage. Welcome to Mexico."

That was on Monday. Tuesday Moose and I traveled to Italy. Wednesday we traveled to France. Thursday our trip took us down under to Australia and on Friday we visited India. These were all countries Moose knew I wanted to visit someday. Each day we stuffed ourselves with food from each country and danced around with no cares in the world. The Pirates were great sports and helped Moose decorate, cook, and pick out the appropriate music. At the end of the week Moose presented me with my passport which now reflected the five countries I had visited.

Friday night Moose and I snuck a minute alone from the group.

"Cam, I hope you had fun this week. Someday you will get to visit those countries for real."

"Moose, thank you again. You never cease to amaze me. I can't believe you did all this just for me."

"Cam, I'd do anything for you."

Turning to face Moose I grabbed his hands and interlaced our fingers. "Moose, I know I will visit those countries someday and I hope you will be my travel partner."

He smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. One request though, we spend more than a day in each country."

"Deal."


	10. Kid at Heart

**Camille POV**

The rest of March flew by as did the beginning of April. Before we knew it Easter was here. Moose and I didn't have time to make it home for Easter and back for classes again so we decided to celebrate Easter the Pirate way. Anala and I were in charge of the cooking, the Ticks were in charge of the games, and Moose and Jason were in charge of the egg hunt. That's right. Though we are all adults Moose was adamant that we have an Easter egg hunt.

That would be why I am currently standing in the middle of an aisle staring at any kind of plastic egg one could ever need.

"Cam, do you think five bags will be enough?"

Laughing I looked at him. "Moose, really? How many are in each bag?"

"There are only 20 in each bag."

I couldn't contain my laughter. Moose looked at me and just shook his head.

"I want this to be the best egg hunt ever Cam."

"Okay. Let's think this through. Where are you going to hide all those eggs?"

"I am the master egg hider. Have no fear, the eggs will disappear!" After that line Moose couldn't hold back his grin.

"I think 100 are plenty but if you want more get more."

Moose turned to the shelf and started to put bags of eggs into our cart. I noticed he stopped after five, thank goodness!

Clapping his hands together he announced we now needed to move an aisle over so he could select the candy. I was beginning to sense this might take forever.

Thirty minutes later we emerged from the store with 100 plastic eggs and 8 bags of candy. Moose wanted to buy something for each of us to put our collected eggs into but decided the guys wouldn't go for holding baskets. I suggested we just use bags and he was okay with that.

The next day Moose took everything over to the Vault so he and Jason could stuff the eggs. I was sad (insert sarcasm) I had class and couldn't make it to view that.

**Moose POV**

To say I was excited for Easter this year would be an understatement. My mom was disappointed I wouldn't be coming home but she knew the semester was almost over and I would be home for the summer.

Cam and I were on our way over to the Vault to help prep for tomorrow's festivities. The eggs were already prepped but Jason and I were going to talk strategy for our hiding spots. Cam and Anala were going to go and get the final ingredients for our feast as well.

When we got to the Vault it appeared no one was home. I looked in the Speaker room and Cam checked out the other rooms. We met up in the living room and confirmed no one was here.

The wise Chameleon thought we should check downstairs and see if they were at the club. Sure enough, we found the Ticks, Twins, and Jason on the dance floor. The club wasn't open yet so they were enjoying the open floor.

I quickly joined them and ended up battling Jason for fun. Sometime during that time Cam took off to the store with Anala.

We all headed back upstairs after a few more songs. Jason and I broke off from the group so we could tackle our game plan for tomorrow.

"Did you make sure no one took any of the eggs?" I asked him.

"Moose, no one took any and I think you are the only one who would." He chuckled.

"Alright, let's get down to business. We need to make this the hardest egg hunt any of them have ever encountered."

Jason sat back, crossed his arms, and gave me an amused look. "Tell me what you have in mind."

"Height is important. I think we should make sure we have some low to the ground, mid-eye level, and higher than anyone can reach. Three different levels should be good."

"Three levels, okay that sounds good. Anything else?"

"To make it challenging I think they should only be able to collect one color. So like Cam would find all the yellow eggs and Anala could find the blue ones, and so on."

"That's actually a really good idea. Do we know how many we have of each color?"

"No, we could count to make sure it's even though."

Jason nodded his head. "How about moving objects? Are we going to hide them in, under, and between things?"

I was getting really excited! "Oh yeah! Anything goes!"

"Okay, sounds like a plan. Are we hiding them before dinner or after?"

This was very important… "Jason think about the guys. If we hid them before dinner all they would be doing is looking and scanning the rooms for them. It wouldn't be fair. No, we'll have everyone leave for a little while and we'll hide them."

**Camille POV**

Jason and Moose were still locked away discussing tomorrow's egg hunt. I thought it was cute how serious Moose was taking this. I hope it turns out the way he imagines.

Anala and I decided to go with a traditional meal for tomorrow. We will make a ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, corn, and rolls. For dessert we picked up some apple pie and ice cream. The best part of this is the dinner won't take much effort to put together. The guys will think we slaved away but really it's a simple meal to put together.

As soon as we had put everything away Moose and Jason entered the kitchen.

"Did you ladies get everything you needed?" Jason asked.

Anala turned around and nodded her head. "Yeah, I think we did. We picked up some snacks for tomorrow too."

Moose, aka the bottomless pit, perked up when he heard that. "Any chance we could sample some of those today?" He asked with a smile. He started to walk towards the cupboards.

"Nope," I said shaking my head. "You stay away from anything that can be digested. You have to wait until tomorrow."

He gave me a fake pout and lowered his head.

"Moose, not going to work." I chuckled.

He lifted his head up and smiled. "A guys gotta try." He raised and lowered his shoulders.

"You ready to go?"

"Ready when you are Cam."

"We'll see you all tomorrow. Anala, you're in charge of guarding the food. Good luck!"

As we left the room I could hear her already shooing the guys away from the kitchen.

**Moose POV**

"Dinner was delicious, thanks ladies for a job well done!" I couldn't help but rub my stomach as I said this. Cam and Anala had prepared a fantastic meal and I had stuffed myself like usual.

"You're welcome. You can thank us further by washing the dishes." Anala looked to all the guys as she said this.

Groans were coming from the Twins and the Ticks.

"Guys, it's tradition that anyone who doesn't cook has to do the dishes. Let's just get this done because the quicker we finish, the quicker we can get to the hunt!" They all looked at me like I was crazy.

Jason started to clear the table and I got up to help him. Soon the other guys got up as well and we began to clean the kitchen. I think the girls used as many pots and pans as possible just to torture us.

The ladies had gone into the living room to relax and soon the guys had found a rhythm. About twenty minutes later we all entered the living room and I was ready to get the egg hunt prepped.

I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. "Here's the deal people, you all need to head downstairs while Jason and I hide all the eggs. When we are done we'll come get you. "

Cam spoke up. "Do you really think it's necessary for us to leave? Can't we just hang out in one of the rooms and promise not to look?"

"No, we are hiding them everywhere and some of you will cheat." I looked over at the Twins as I said that last line.

They threw their hands up in the air as if in surrender. "Hey, you can't know for sure if we would." They smiled.

Anala stood up off the couch. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

After everyone had gone Jason and I started hiding the 100 eggs. We hid them in impossible places and I grew even more excited as I hid each egg. As soon as the last egg was hid I grabbed the bags and headed downstairs.

**Camille POV**

We were all too full to do anything but sit around and relax. It felt like forever but about twenty-five minutes later Jason and Moose walked into the club. Moose had the biggest grin and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. I loved that he was a kid at heart even if it meant doing something I hadn't done since I was like six.

"Okay, here are the rules. Everyone has one color they are looking for and can only collect those eggs. You cannot help each other by telling someone if you found an egg they are looking for. Everyone has 16 eggs they have to find. There are four golden eggs and anyone can grab those. Does everyone understand?"

I looked around and everyone shook their heads. It seemed they all switched into competition mode as they had serious looks on their faces.

We headed upstairs and Moose let us loose. It was hilarious watching everyone run around frantically looking everywhere. I had an idea that Moose probably hid things at different levels so I started looking up first knowing everyone else would look at height level or lower.

Thirty exhausting minutes later we all joined up in the living room to see how we did. The Ticks had each found theirs within the first fifteen minutes which left the Twins, Anala, and I to finish. Anala was the third to finish finding hers but she kept looking for a golden egg. The Twins followed soon after in finding all sixteen eggs but also kept looking for a golden egg. After twenty minutes I was only looking for one more red egg. I was getting really frustrated and wanted to give up.

I heard Moose call from another room that all four golden eggs had now been found.

I went to find Moose and ask for help. Turns out he wasn't much help. Eventually we all gave up looking for that last red egg and began to enjoy the spoils of our finds. Inside the eggs was enough candy to last someone a lifetime. I gladly shared mine with Moose because I wasn't much of a candy eater, though I didn't share any of the chocolate.

We spent the rest of the night playing games and just enjoying each other's company. Eventually it was time for Moose and I to head back to campus. I promised to return the next day to find that last egg but the guys said it wasn't a big deal. They thought it was sure to show up eventually.


	11. School's Out for the Summer

**AN: Where has the time gone? I'm sorry for the delay folks. I thought once summer came I would have more time to write but that couldn't be further from the truth. I'm nannying, working on new curriculum, and spending time with my adorable nephew. I don't really have much free time. I can't guarantee when the next update will be but it will not be months! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Moose POV**

Finals were quickly approaching and Cam and I spent most of our time studying together. I would help by quizzing her and she would help by keeping me focused and on task. She knows I have a hard time concentrating on one subject for too long so I welcomed her help.

Luke called me last night and said he and Natalie are coming home for the weekend to visit. Of course everyone from the crew is excited so in true Pirate fashion a party has been planned. Cam and I have finals starting next Wednesday that we need to study for but decided we could get away for a while to relieve some stress.

**Friday night**

**Camille POV**

C: What time do you want to go to the store?

A: Now?

C: Sure, on my way

After texting Anala I quickly shot off a text to Moose to let him know my plans.

Anala and I had plans to stock the Vault for the weekend. We know with everyone around there would be many stomachs to feed. Plus, we wanted to make sure the guys didn't just go down the snack aisle and pack the house with junk food.

I was still laughing as we left the Vault and headed for the store. The guys had given us what they called a grocery list of things they wanted us to pick up. The list included assorted chips, pop, candy, and frozen pizza. Anala and I just looked at each other and said they were going to all die of heart attacks.

We were close to checking out at the store when Moose called.

"Hey Cam, are you ladies almost done?"

"No, I imagine we will be here for a few more hours. It's taking us a while to decide which vegetables we want." I decided to have fun with him.

"Oh, Cam. Did you see any vegetables on our list? The guys did give you the list we made right?"

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Anala caught on quickly and was also laughing in the background.

"Yeah we have the list. Though, I seemed to have misplaced it."

Moose groaned on the other end.

"Don't worry Moose; I will make sure we get your favorite ice cream and pizza."

"Ah, thanks Cam, "I interrupted him before he could continue."But, Anala and I will also be buying food that won't damage your organs."

"Seems fair. So how long until you really get back?"

"We're just about done here. Are you already at the Vault?"

"Yeah, just got here and we are all starving so they made me call you."

After rolling my eyes I responded "Starving, hmm? We'll be there soon enough Moose."

"Alright Cam, see you soon."

**Moose POV **

Luke and Natalie weren't coming into town until early tomorrow morning but we decided to start the weekend off with a game night. After playing the Wii for a while some of the guys, mostly the Twins, were getting hungry and asked me to call and check on the girls. After hanging up with Cam I decided to have a little fun myself.

"Uh, bad news guys. Cam said they made a few stops before the store and it will be at least another hour."

Collective groans could be heard.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" one of the Ticks cried.

Jason declared he could eat a cow while Jacob was thinking much larger.

"If you don't all stop whining I will eat one of you!" he said this with a smile.

The Twins thought this was funny and started running through the pros and cons of eating each person. Apparently it pays to be tall and skinny because they put me as the last that would be eaten.

Thankfully Anala and Cam walked in a few minutes later and all the attention turned to finding something for dinner.

**Camille POV**

As happy as the guys were to see Anala and I, they weren't showing their appreciation by helping put stuff away.

"Hey boys," I called. A few heads turned my way so I knew I had their attention. "You want to play a game?"

The Ticks were the first to answer. "Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Come play Tetris with the freezer would you?"

I could hear Moose's laughter in the background. He knows full well what that task would involve. Whenever his mother went to the store she would put him in charge of putting the frozen food away. She didn't do it because it took a lot of time and skill to get everything to fit just right. Early on in high school we started referring to it as Tetris.

Moose called out from the living room "have fun guys!"

After everything was finally put away and we had eaten something for dinner everyone gathered around the large table for some fun. The Twins had brought in a huge pile of games. I noticed something smaller on top of _Apples to Apples_ and couldn't help but laugh when I realized what it was.

"Thanks for finding my last egg!"

There it was, the final red egg I could not find when we had our Easter egg hunt.

**Moose POV**

It was my turn in the game _Loaded Questions_ but I couldn't stop laughing. Looking around the table I noticed others were wiping away tears of laughter as well.

"Could you repeat that last one?" I managed to ask between my gasps for air.

Jason was sitting to my right and was in charge of reading what everyone had written. The question to answer was 'if you could ask anyone a question and get an honest answer, who would it be and what would your question be?'

Jason, also struggling to stop laughing, managed to read it aloud. "The dog down the street, would you eat me if you could?"

I knew Jacob had talked about a dog's neighbor once but wasn't sure if that was who wrote it. After I gave my guesses I found out it was actually Anala that wrote that answer.

"What? That dog stares at people as if they are a chunk of steak." Anala defended her answer. Laughter erupted once again.

It was decided to switch games soon after because no one was able to stop laughing for long.

As everyone got up for a snack break I took the time to look at Camille who was sitting at the other end of the table. I was happy she was enjoying herself after working so hard this past week. She caught me looking at her and we locked eyes for a minute.

Things couldn't be going any better between the two of us. We were both excited about our summer plans as well. Camille got a call from Tyler last week and found out he wants her to move in to his house for the summer. This was a huge relief for Cam as she is no longer under her foster parents care. She figured she could stay with him but with the wedding coming up she wasn't sure he would be okay with her being there the entire summer. Nora was ecstatic. After the wedding she will be moving in with Tyler and she can't wait to have Camille around.

**Camille POV**

It was approaching midnight and I was currently trying to stay awake. Even with all the excitement around me, the lack of sleep from this week is proving to be stronger than my want to continue having fun.

Moose must have noticed I was getting restless because he pushed back his chair and while standing up announced "that's a wrap guys, Cam and I have to get home."

I smiled up at him and got up to leave as well.

"We should help clean up at least Moose, and then we can go."

Anala spoke up, "don't worry about it. You two head out and we'll see you tomorrow."

**Moose POV**

The rest of the weekend was a blast. Luke and Natalie had a lot of fun hanging out with the crew and it felt like old times.

Cam and I had finals all week so we had to switch back to studying once Monday came. Cam's last final was next Monday and mine would be on Tuesday. Most students were moving out next Wednesday but you had until the end of the week to be completely moved out. The plan was for Cam and I to pack up and head back to Baltimore on Thursday. Mom and Dad were going to be driving up on Wednesday to help us prepare for the trip home on Thursday.

**Last day of finals, Tuesday**

**Camille POV**

I couldn't believe I was done with my freshman year of college. It seems like only yesterday that Moose, Mrs. A, Mr. A, and I were touring the school. I also can't believe I started the year off as Moose's best friend and I am ending it as Moose's best friend AND girlfriend. So much has happened this year and I really can't wait to see what next school year has in store for us.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone signally I got a text. I glanced at the clock and smiled knowing it was probably Moose. He should have just finished his last final.

M: School's out for the summer!


	12. AN

I'm going to do what I thought I wouldn't…..my story will remain unfinished for the time being. I have too much going on right now and no relief in sight. I want to continue with the story so if I find time this year to work on it I will. I want to thank everyone for following my story.


End file.
